Use Me as You Will
by AbbieWood
Summary: Inspired by the sneak leak from the episode "The Fluffer" Wanted to post it before the episode tomorrow night. Oneshot. (Mellie and Andrew) Read and Review :)


#Mew One-shot

"You deserve something real, someone who's not just playing a part of a man who loves you, but someone who actually does."

"Andrew" her voice dropped to a soft whisper as she met his heated gaze willfully. She could still see the fading bruise around his eye and it took every fiber of her body to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Mellie I—" he began to say.

"Don't Andrew. Don't say anything. Please" she interrupted, walking past him; her head bowed slightly to avoid the stricken look on his face. She walked quickly with her eyes glued to the ground because she didn't think she would be able to walk away from him if she turned around.

She turned past a corner and headed into an empty meeting room. She closed the doors behind her and leaned against the mahogany wood, closing her eyes, breathing heavily. _Keep it together!_ She replayed the scene that just occurred, wishing she hadn't chose those words to say to him, especially when he made her feel... different. She wasn't the cold frigid wife Fitz called her out to be nor was she the composed First Lady she had pretended to be. Rather, he made her feel so _hot_. Her heart had suddenly raced like a beating drum echoing down to the pit of her stomach and any sense of reasoning she had, had vanished. She was someone else when she was with him; someone she didn't recognize. Mellie felt her vision start to blur, tears trickle down her eyes _why did it feel so right with him when it was so wrong? _Just remembering the look on her daughter's face upon catching her with Andrew made her feel disgusted with herself.

Mellie stood there breathing, until that the adjoining door opened slightly.

Thinking that she had intruded on a meeting that was about to take place, her eyes averted to the ground while she mumbled "Sorry, I didn't know there was a meeting in here." She smoothed out her skirt and tried to leave only to find that it was closed shut.

"Mellie" his voice was painstakingly soft.

She felt a warm hand touch her face gingerly; she jumped and looked up to face pair of tender brown eyes looking back at her. She couldn't help but admit that even with a bruised eye, he was still so handsome.

"I can't watch you walk away from me again. I won't." he said.

"Andrew I—"

Before she could respond, he pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers. He urged her mouth open pleading for her to respond. His hands were laced around her waist, holding her tightly against him. She could feel the warmth of his body and hear the sound of his heartbeat as his hands drew her closer to him, trapping her in his arms. She could not help but submit to his tenderness and desperation, receiving his kiss and returning it hungrily. She felt herself molding her body into his embrace as she ran her hands through his hair and stroked the nape of his neck.

Then Andrew pulled back, against Mellie's wishes, her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted, disappointed that he had, but his hands were still laced around her waist.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Mellie obeyed instinctively as she felt his lips touch the wet streaks across her face where the tears had once been. He kissed her eyelids gently before removing one hand from her waist and brushing her hair back to plant a small kiss on her neck. She shuddered at his touch.

"I love you" he murmured to her, before pulling back.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her earnestly, before she could reply, he continued,

"I am ridiculously in love you. For twelve years I thought I could move on, but it's clear to me now that it was never going to happen." He paused to stroke her face, tracing the corners of her eyes with his thumb.

"I used to be afraid that you didn't feel the same way, that I was rebound, a substitute for something Fitz didn't give to you. But I don't care anymore Mellie, use me as you will, because what I feel for you is never going to change."

Mellie opened her mouth to speak but could find no words. Instead, she touched his face and traced her thumb over his bruised eye. He closed his eyes, relishing in her gentle touch as her free hand reached around his waist and pulled him into her, her mouth closed around his as her hands moved to tug at his hair, then stroked his ears before running her fingertips over his face again. She kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip as he she pulled back, leaving him utterly breathless.

"I love you too Andrew."


End file.
